When the Moon fell in love with the Sun
by SheDreamsFiction
Summary: AU Part One- The past life of Tsuna and Hibari as two different people. Hibari is the sun god that falls in love with the moon goddess, Tsuna. Part Two – Present Day where they met again after so many years.
1. Part One

**Title**: When the Moon fall in love with the Sun

**By**: SheDreamsFiction

**Summary**: AU Part One- The past life of Tsuna and Hibari as two different people. Hibari is the sun god that falls in love with the moon goddess, Tsuna. Part Two – Present Day where they met again after so many years.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Akira Amano. If I did, it would be 1827 all the way. Nor do I own the song "When the moon fell in love with the sun" By Panic! At the disco.

**Words**: 1,599

---

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea out in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer_

A beautiful lake, it was on the outskirts of Namimori. No one knew about it. Well, two people did. But they didn't know that. That is…until the Sun met the Moon. She was just sitting there, enjoying her surroundings.

Not knowing what to do, the sun just watched her for months. The moon never caught on that she was being watch. Over the months he gained enough courage to walk over to her and start a conversation. She was drinking his favorite tea, from what he could smell.

"Hello. May I ask who are you?" She asked him with a smile on her face.

Blushing, he straightened up and cleared throat. She giggled at him.

"I'm Taiyou [1]." He told her.

"I'm Tsuki [2]. Would you like some tea?"

Smiling he replied to her question,"Yes, I would like some."

She took out another cup for him and then poured fresh brewed tea into. Smiling she picked it up and handed to him. He gave a smile back, one that made her blushed. Sipping the tea, he found it delicious.

"I've never had tea this good before. Did you make it?" He asked her.

"Yes. I did. I'm always practicing my tea making."

"It's delicious. I should come back for more."

"I'll be waiting then."

_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer_

_In the middle of summer  
In the middle of summer  
In the middle of summer  
_

It's been months since they've last met. The moon was a little worried that he hadn't come back to the lake yet. The topic was not getting off her mind. She decided to go for a walk in the surrounding area of the lake. Wondering close to a small village she decided to see who lived there. Coming into the village the people who lived whispered of many things. Her beauty, her kimono, and many more things where mentioned. Some even bowed to her, thinking she was a goddess. She was, but she won't tell anyone. She wanted to be treated like a human, not a goddess.

"Excuse me…I'm looking for a man by the name of Taiyou. Have you seen him before?" She asked an elderly lady.

The lady eyed her for a moment, and then pointed in a direction of a small house. Heading toward the house, she thanked the lady before leaving. Once arriving to the house she heard moaning of pain coming inside.

"Taiyou? Is that you?" She asked

Shifting of clothing was heard from the small house. She called out that she was going inside. When she had opened the door she saw him on a futon was on the ground next to a fire that was slowly burning out. He was in pain, and was bandaged with blood stains on it. Gasping, she rushed to his side.

"Taiyou! Are you alright right?! What happened?"

"Ugh! Tsu-Tsuki?" He asked with his eyes closed

Looking at him, she decided to care for his wounds since they were poorly taken care of. Standing up she looked in the storage area for it. After a couple minutes she walks back to him and gently takes the blanket off him and opens his kimono slowly and untied his bandages.

"I'm going to take care of your wounds properly." She told him.

He didn't move and let her take care of what needed to be done. Applying some ointment on to wounds he groaned in pained. After finishing spreading the ointment, she rebandaged his wounds. He relaxed once it was done.

"How are you feeling Taiyou?" She asked him.

"In pain, but I should be feeling better in a while." He looked in her eyes with a smile on his face.

He was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love

In the middle of summer  
In the middle of summer

Laughter was heard from the lake. Both of them were their again. Enjoying each other company. Sipping tea, talking about what has happened to them in the past, and so much more. Before he knew it, the sun fell in love with the moon. He noticed her beauty, her smile, and much more. Her voice rang like bells in his ears. Her chocolate brown eye's where the most beautiful thing he has also seen.

"Taiyou? Is something wrong?" She asked

"N-No! Everything is alright Tsuki." He told her, embarrass from being caught.

She gave him a smile while serving him more tea.

When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night

So he said, "Would it be alright  
If we just sat and talked for a little while?  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"

It's been a long time since they've met. The moon now grew another feeling toward the man. She couldn't believe she fell in love with him. He was human after all. Looking up at the sky she saw the sunset was a beautiful golden color.

"Tsuki? Would it alright if I sat and talk with you for a while?" Taiyou asked as he walked up to her.

Smiling she replied, "Sure, It always fun to talk with you Taiyou."

"Then… Exchange for your time I will you my smile." He told her with his smile.

So she said, "Hey that's ok,  
As long as you can make a promise not to break  
My little heart and leave me all alone  
In the summer."

To this day they're drinking tea  
In a garden under green umbrella trees  
While we dream the wildest dreams  
In the middle of summer

"Thanks ok, as long as you can make a promise not to break my heart and leave me all alone in the summer." She told him

"I give you my promise I won't break your heart. Nor will I not leave you alone no more." He told her still smiling.

He took his spot next to her, both them drank their favorite tea watching the golden sunset.

In the middle of summer  
In the middle of summer  
In the middle of summer

When the moon fell in love with the sun

Years have passed between the two. They told each other what they where a God or Goddess. But it wouldn't last so long. A threat came along and tried to break them apart last time. But this time they have successed.

"Tsuki!"

"Taiyou! Promise me, you won't forget about me!" She cried out to him

"I won't!"

"Then…Find me in the future. My name will be Sawada… Sawada Tsunahime!"

"I promise I won't stop looking for you. Look for me also, Hibari Kyouya!" He yelled his last words.

When the passed on, they waited for the time to reincarnated themselves into someone. Into the people they believe they would be in the future.

----

**And that's it for part one. Sorry it's not the other stories I'm not writing. Though I hope everyone will like it. I'm starting on the second one-shot as we speak! Also, the song if no one read the disclaimer is  
When the moon fell in love with the sun" By Panic! At the disco. Good day or Goodnight!**

**Edit: I so totally forgot about the names. Forgive me!! . Tsuki means moon and Taiyou means Sun.  
**


	2. Part Two

**Title: **Sweet Dreams

**By: **SheDreamsFiction

**Summary: **AU Part Two - Present Day where they met again after so many years.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Akira Amano. If I did, it would be 1827 all the way.

**Words: **1,068

---

"Tsuna… Dame-Tsuna! Pay attention!"

_WACK_

"What was that for?!"

"You heard me"

"…"

"I think we'll stop the lessons for today. Go to bed Dame-Tsuna."

---

Tsuna stood in a clearing. It looked like it hadn't been touch by anyone. Their also was a beautiful pond in the middle of it. Tsuna smiled, he felt so at peace here and he could be himself. He moved toward the pound, but while going toward to the pound he had noticed two people their. They where smiling happily, laughing and sharing tea. They look like they had come from in the past, and they were beautiful also. He's never seen someone so beautiful; it could take his breath away. Looking around again he almost choked on air. It was Hibari-San! He was staring right at the couple also.

'_Wha – wha -what is Hibari-San doing here?!_

Hibari, sensing someone was near by looking over at Tsuna. He looked a little scared to him, but other then that, deep in thought. He continued to watch his face changed to many different emotions; that is, until they heard laughter. Tsuna and Hibari looked back over at the couples. They where looking at them.

"You know Taiyou, who would think these two would be us." Tsuki stated calmly with a light chuckle.

Taiyou smiled and gave a nod," I can only wonder if they will follow out steps." He told her.

After that, everything disappeared, only leaving Hibari and Tsuna in a unknown area. They looked around, looking for anything that could get them out of their. But their search was all in vein. Tsuna sat on the ground, he felt like crying. But didn't. For some reason though, Tsuna looked at Hibari out of the corner of his eyes. The couple…They where talking about him and Hibari…Them being their past self's…Them being in love…WAIT?! HIBARI AND HIM WHERE LOVERS?! By now, our poor tsuna felt like fainting.

"Herbivore."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked at Hibari.

Hibari was staring right him. Tsuna looked away blushing. Tsuna didn't know what to do. He was nervous; he couldn't face Hibari especially after what he found out about his 'past'. Hibari looked pissed at the fact that Tsuna isn't looking at him. For some reason it bothered him a lot. And he hated that too. What he was feeling pissed him off.

"Look at me Tsunayoshi." Hibari demanded

Tsuna gulped; if he didn't then Hibari would bite to him to death; if he did though then he would see his blush and bite him to death still! It's a no win situation with Tsuna! But when did anything turn out right for him. Pouting he turns to Hibari.

"Y-Yes Hibari-San?" Tsuna mange to get out

Hibari blink then turned away himself, trying to hid a blush that formed on his face. A very very very light blush that isn't visible to the human eye because if I said it was, then Hibari would have to kill me. Ahem, now, back to the two of them. The pout had looked so cute on him. It made his heart faced a little. Collecting himself he turned back to tsuna who had a worried look on his face.

"Is everything alright Hibari-San?" Tsuna sounded worried.

Looking into Tsuna's eyes he couldn't help but feel refreshed and relived of his stress. Maybe this dream wasn't so bad for him after all. With a couple of Tsuna he was in front of Tsuna. Staring down at him; while Tsuna looked up at him. They felt a connection and old one, telling them it was ok to do what they wanted to do.

"Hibari-San…" Tsuna whispered

Hibari closed the distance between them. It was all so familiar to them both, they enjoyed it a lot. Hibari nibbled on Tsuna lip a little; then tsuna let him in. His tongue enters and explored very inch it could. After a while air became a problem between the two. Reluctantly breaking apart both of them breathing heavily. They stared at each other for so long then Hibari moved his head to where the end of Tsuna's neck ended. In a flash Hibari's mouth was over it, biting, sucking, nibbling on the small area he had. Pulling away, There was a bright red mark.

"**Dame-Tsuna, get up now."**

_THUMP_

Tsuna fell out of his bed. He blinked; in front of him was Reborn. It was a dream? But it felt so real. Sighing Tsuna got up and did the daily routine. But while in the bath room he found a bright red mark on the neck.

"EHHHHHH?!" Tsuna yelled while blushing

Does that mean it was real? The dream? Hibari-San? Those people?!

"Tsu-Kun. If you don't hurry up, you'll be late for school." Nana yelled from downstairs

Tsuna had forgotten about school! Rushing to get everything done, he managed to trip 3 times, then raced out the door. As usual, Gokudera and Yamamoto where outside waiting for him. When he raced pasted both of them, they followed his lead.

---

The school was in viewing distances. Increasing their speed, they hoped they would make it on time. When they almost reached the gate Tsuna stopped dead in his tracks. Hibari was there at the gates back facing them, but Tsuna couldn't help but remember the dream. He blushed as he thought of the kiss. Hibari turned and face the three of them. When he finally looked at Tsuna, he also remembered his dream. He walked over the bodies he had beaten up and made his way toward Tsuna. Gokudera yelled but both of them weren't paying attention to him or Yamamoto but Yamamoto got the feeling and pulled Gokudera toward the school, leaving the two of them alone.

"I'll say this once. Your mine and mine only, got it Tsunayoshi?" Hibari told him without looking away.

Tsuna smiled, "Yes Hibari-san."

---

**This isn't the way I wanted to write it but it I wrote it the way I wanted to, then it would have took forever to finish it and it took this long to finish this one too. Sorry for taking so long. **


End file.
